Frozen Dreams Remake
by levi97100
Summary: Mizore has been skipping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has decided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happens. Tsukune X Mizore. Remake of My Story (Frozen Dreams.)


**Frozen Dreams Remake.**

**Summary.**  
><strong>Mizore has been skipping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has decided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happens. Tsukune X Mizore. Remake of My Story (Frozen Dreams.)<strong>

**(A/N) First of all I'm sorry I have not made the part two to (Frozen Dreams.) Yet, But I just wanted to Redo the Story I'm calling it A Remake because it will follow the same idea but I'm going to go about it A lot different, I don't really like the pacing in the Original, I felt it to be A bit rushed, I also did not have much fun writing it because I felt rushed I felt like if I didn't Update soon then I would let everybody who was (Following / Reviewing) down and they would lose interest, So I have decided to not promise Updates and just go at it when I have time and feel up to it, Also I didn't like how I made all the other Characters so minor, So I am going to give everybody A big part in the Story and I am even going to make up some new Characters along the way, With some new plots, So please (Review / Follow) this Story because it will not only make me happy :) And Update faster XD This is going to be the Story I Continue with when I make (Frozen Wedding.) **

**I would like to Thank all My (Followers) on the Original (Frozen Dreams.)**

**(List:)**

**(zompocalyps)**

**(qweenashleyfox)**

**( ) Also thank you for all the (Reviews) It means A lot XD**

**(Toshiro of the Eternal Dream)**

**(TheBlueExorcist1308)**

**(The95will)**

**(Suguhafan)**

**(Shadic1978)**

**(SaiyaStyles) **

**(MyForbiddenDesires)**

**(CoyoteWarrior)**

**(Burn Shadow)**

**All 12 of you Thank you very much XD I know you have most likely forgoten me because I have not Update or Continued the Original in such A long time :( But know I have never forgoten you and I hope I will see you again as (Followers / Reviewers) For this Story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (Rosario + Vampire) (Anime) Or (Manga.)**

**There Will Be SPOILERS From The (Anime) And Or The (Manga), So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.**

**I will be making this from the (Anime) only I have not read the (Manga) so I will not base this off of it, I will only use what I have seen on the (Anime) or stuff I might make up so if you see something that didn't happened in the (Manga) don't be mad okay even if I kill off A Character that I do not intend to do. "Laugh out loud." **

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more Chapters. **  
><strong>P.S. I'll take good or bad (Reviews) because I love to hear what people think of My Story's.<strong>

**WARNING! There Might be (Relationships of Couples of the same Sex), Or and (Huge Age Gaps),There may be (Self Harm), Cuss Words, Or and (Suicide), And there may be (Sex.)You have been WARNED. **  
><strong>(AN) I don't plan on using any of this at the moment I just thought I should Warn everybody just in case I do.**

**My own (Rating: - 15 or older.) I putting it at (T) For now I may change it latter.**

**(A/N.) When I use " This it means the person is talking Like this. **  
><strong>"Hi IM Levi" <strong>  
><strong>And when I use this ' It means somebody his thinking like this. <strong>  
><strong>'I would like it if somebody would Review this Story' <strong>  
><strong>And this "' Means A thought in A thought like this. <strong>  
><strong>'I remember what she said "'Death is near'" I wonder if she was right?' <strong>  
><strong>And last thing when I switch scenes from now on I'm going to use ()()() okay like this.<strong>

**(Start.)**

**As he walked down the road he could not help but think of what his love is doing.**

**()()()**

**On the other side of town she stopped in the street thinking how beautiful the day is.**

**(END.)**

**Okay there you go now have fun reading XD, And Sorry for the long (A/N.)**  
><strong><span>...<span>**

**(Story.)**  
><strong>(Arc: 1 - "Beginning Of Love.")<strong>  
><strong>(Chapter: 1 - "Prologue.")<strong>

**...**

** *Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.***  
><strong> (By: - Mother Teresa)<strong>

**...**

**(Class Room.)**

Tsukune walked in the class room with A yawn, He took A look around the classroom hoping to find his little stalker, He needed to talk to her about the fact that for the last week she has been hiding in his closet while he tries sleep, Normally he would not mind so much but for some reason since he has been having strange dreams that border on the line of nightmares about Mizore, And it is really affecting his sleep, And causing to be late for school in the mornings.

"Hi Moka." Tsukune said as he passed her with A wave, He then took is seat right in front of hers and put his school bag down on the floor near his feet.

"Tsukune! you almost didn't make it is everything okay?" Moka asked, She had the feeling something is up with Tsukune, He has been sleeping in more, He always seems tired now, And he does not even eat very much at launch, Everytime they ask him if he's okay he just nods and laughs it off saying he fund A new video game and that's why, Moka knows he's lying because he does not want them to worry but she still wants to know what is troubling him so bad and if he is really alright like he says.

"Yup just that new video keeping me up." Tsukune tried to lie with a smile, He knows Moka does not believe him, But he's glad she does not pressure him into telling her what's up with him, Unlike Moka though all the other girls seem to believe his lies easily enough, Either that or they are really good at acting like nothing's wrong or they know something, Well all the other girls except Mizore even if he did try to lie to her it would be pointless because she is always following him around now even in his own home, So she knows when he's lying or not, At least she does not say anything about it though, Only giving him looks letting him know she knows the truth, Even if she does not know the full truth, Like how the dreams he's having are about her and that's why he has been so stressed out recently.

Moka knew that was going to be his answer but it still hurts, Knowing something is troubling him and he does not trust her enough to tell her, She thought they have A bond that keeps them close, And they could talk about anything but now she knows that the bond they have is not as strong as she thought, And that makes her sad, Another thing that is bothering her and she can not help but to think that it also has something to do with what's troubling Tsukune, Mizore has been acting stranger then usual, She has been even more distant and closed off, She talks less, She does not even come to the news paper club room anymore.

"Will Tsukune if you eve-" Before Moka could finish, Tsukune was tackled by A big boob Succubus burying the back of his head in her cleavage, And rubbing into him, Until A metal washtub to dropped on the Succubus's head making her fall of him.

With the small sigh, From the small Witch. "Honestly Kurumu don't you ever get tired of doing that every day?" Yukari asked while walking over to her seat and shaking her head the Succubus.

"Don't you ever get tired of summoning a metal washtubs?" Kurumu countered, While standing and looking at her with A glare, After seeing Yukari ignoring her she continued. "Oh I know you do it because your jealous that I have big boobs that I can squeezed Tsukune with while your just flat." She smirked at seeing the pure anger in the little witches eyes.

"Come on guys lets settle down before the teacher gets here." Tsukune suggested, Seeing the look in his two friends eyes, Yukari with her heart-shaped magic wand held in the air ready to attack, And Kurumu with her bat wings out and long fingernails ready to pounce at any moment, Lucky for him all attention went to the the Male Adult that entered the room and walked over to the Teachers desk.

"Okay everyone settle down I have some important news today." The man said, After everybody got back in their seats he continued.  
>"I will be your new substitute teacher until Miss Nekonome is feeling better and don't worry she is fine I guess she ate some bad Catnip and it has made her unable to come in, To teach for A few days, I am Mr Takagaro Sheni you will call me Mr Sheni while I'm here, Any questions?"<br>He asked looking over the class trying to see if anybody is not in the class, Sure enough there was only one person who was not in class A Miss Shirayuki, he had heard from all the other Teachers that she almost never comes to class and not to worry to much about it, But he was not the type of person to simply ignore one of his Students even if he was only A substitute and will only be here for A few weeks max, He still wanted to help some how.

He was cut sort of how to deal with the problem by A bunch of girls asking the same question. "Do you have A Girlfriend? Sensei."  
>It was A fare question at least that's what the girls think, He is A young man in his 20s He wear A black suit with dress shoes, A red tie had his green hair slick back showing his bright green eyes, He is toned with very Pale shin that almost makes him seem like A dead person, All in all he is A handsome man.<p>

"I will not answer that." He stated upsetting most of his Female Students and making most Of his Male Students like him more and be grateful. "If that is all the questions then lets get started." He continued.

While the Teacher started the session, Tsukune looked around to try and find Mizore but she was not in her seat, Something in him told him something is wrong with Mizore and that's why she has been acting stranger then normal, And he was going to find out what that something was.

()()()

**(Outside Of Yokai Academy.)**

A man who looks almost exactly Takagaro Sheni, But has A green tear line tattoo under his left eye that goes down all the way until his chin, And he is wearing A White suit with A black tie, He is standing next to Tsurara Shirayuki, On A cliff.

"I see so you don't have anymore information then that." The man said in A calm emotionless, A small frown, He then turned to look at his company and continued. "That is truly unfortunate I will have to be on my way then." He then turned on his hill and started walking away.

"Wait! you promise to lift the curse on My Daughter if I help you find the person your looking for?" She asked

He stopped mid step and turned his head to look at the Woman behind him with his cold emotionless eyes, Then he spoke. "Yes your Daughters sickness will be gone for good, Once I find who I'm looking for." He then turned his head back to look in front of him and walked off.

"Hold on baby I'm going to save you but it might take some time." Tsurara said to herself, No matter the cost she would find the person who He is looking for and save her Daughter from the curse that has been placed on every Snow Fairy's first born, She would not let her die, And she would make sure she lives A happy life if not with Tsukune Aono then with somebody who will Love her and treat her right, She has A lot to do in such little time.

()()()

**(Girls Dorm Rooms.)**

Mizore is laying down on her bed when she hears her phone start to ring, She opens her eyes to see that her vision was blurry, Her head hurt she has been feeling worst everyday, She does not know why? But that was the least of her problems she knew it was just A matter of time before her Mother made her go back home for her 17th Birthday, And to meat her Future Husband, She and her Mother made A deal when her Mother came to her School if she can't get Tsukune to love her and only her, By her 17th Birthday then she will be forced to return home and marry Dermon Sheni one of three Brothers the Youngest of the three, She only has A year and 2 weeks before she has to get married because the Snow Fairy Tradition.

As the phone kept ringing she used all her strength and got on her feet, It seems the only time her body anymore has any strength or energy is when it comes to Tsukune, She then walked over to the phone and slightly out of breath from going from one side of her small room to the other, After about A minute to regain her breath she picked up the phone already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hi Mother." She said trying not to sound sick, But she didn't know her Mother already knows what's wrong with her.

"Hello sweaty you remember the deal right? Right so I have sent A car to come pick you up it will be ready in about 5 minutes or so, So you best get ready." Tsurara said, Sounding as not worried and as much like herself as she could, Not trying to worry her Daughter over something that she is taking care of.

"Wait! What do you mean 5 minutes the deal was on My Birthday, I still have 2 week until then I can still when his heart." Mizore said, Angry that her Mother is acting like she can't win Tsukune over, She has made lots of progress so far, First: See got him to let her drink from his water bottle after he had drink from it, Second she had taken A picture of just the two of them when he was asleep, And third and final: He no longer minds her sleeping in his closet, That's more progress then any of the other girls have made so far with him, Well except Moka that bitch.

"Honey it's time to be honest with yourself you know just as much as I do that he loves Moka not you, I'm sorry I really am but it's time you accept that so you can at least have him as A Friend." Tsurara stated, And she didn't like having to break her only Daughters heart, But is was something she need to do Mizore had to get over Tsukune and learn to move on, So she can be happy.

Mizore could only cry and hang up the phone, Her Mothers words hurt to much cut to deep for her to speak back, Even if she wanted to she deny what her Mother said she cound't because she knows she is right, So started packing her bags, Hoping against hope that Tsukune would bust in the door and stop her and tell her how much he loves her, But she knew that would never happen.

()()()

**(Outside The Girls Dorms.)**

Mizore stops right outside the gates of the Girls Dorms, With her blue suitcase that has A duck taped picture of A sleeping Tsukune on it, She is wearing her normal out fit, Of light purple hair that goes down to her shoulders with blue eyes, A long sleeve shirt with dark blue on the sleeves and white for the torso with black straps on her shoulders and A light brown mini skirt with purple and pink stockings with white shoes, With pink at the toes.

She looks At the dark blue Limo parked on the curve, And then At the Old man wearing A gray tuxedo, The old man bowed his head, Then went over to the back of the Limo and open up the back door for her.

"Hello Miss Shirayuki I'll be your driver for the day I will be taking you to your mother house this evening." The old man said, When Mizore got in the Limo he continued. "My name is James." He then got in the driver seat and drove off.

()()()

**(News paper Club Room.)**

"Guess Mizore's not coming again." Yukari Said with. *Sigh.* She then looked at all the gloomy faces in the clue room all for different reasons, Tsukune for what ever is keeping him from sleeping, Moka for the fact that Tsukune is not telling her anything, And that Mizore is acting strange, Kurumu for the fact that everybody is so quiet and she is bored, Also because Tsukune is almost ignoring everyone because he is lost in his thoughts.

Moka could not hold back the. *Sigh.* Even if she wanted to, She also could not keep the sudden sadness out of her voice when she spoke. "So what do we do now?" She looked over to Tsukune who seems to have not heard them because he's still spacing out.

"Something fun! ... Oh how about me and Tsukune do this and that." Kurumu suggested, Moving in A way that made her boobs hit the clue room table, And sending A. *Wink.* Over to Tsukune, Who again seems to not have heard either that or he just does not care, See the no reaction from him sent Kurumu into A depression.

Tsukune Knew something was wrong with Mizore he could feel it, It was wrapping around his insides, His heart, Like A Nnake slowly stopping his breathing, Leaving him with only A feeling of worry in his stomach and suffering, The thing is he does not know how he knows something is wrong? And that's the only reason why he is not out looking for Mizore right now, Is because how does he know if it's just gas? Or if something really is wrong with Mizore? He knows his friends are talking to him but no matter how much he tries he can't seem to hear what they are saying, And when he tries to talk his mouth won't move and his mind go back to thoughts of Mizore.

That was the case until A metal washtub dropped on his head, snapping him out of his thoughts of Mizore. "Ouch what was that for Yukari?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head where he was sure there is A lump.

"What is wrong with you Tsukune and don't say it's nothing we are your friends you can tell us." Yukari stated, With tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her face at any minute.

"Yeah that's what friends are for right?" Asked A now really worried Kurumu.

"Please Tsukune." Moka begged, trying herself not to cry, At the fact that something is eating away at Tsukune and he still will not tell them what it is so they can help.

At seeing all the hurt in his friends faces, And knowing he is the reason why it's there, He decided to just tell them and hope they can help him figure everything out.

()()()

**(Some Old Cabin.)**

"Hey why the hell do I need to go meet this girl tomorrow?" Ask A teenager, With black hair with A green stripe down the left side, That goes down down to his shoulders, With his green eyes showing, He's wearing A black and white hoodie, With black ripped jeans and white sport shoes.

"Because you need to get to know her better ... She will be your wife by the end of next year."  
>Takagaro stated, Then looked over at the young man who looks to be about 17 - 18, He put the book he was reading down the stood up, before he continued. "Besides Brother wants you to so it's best if you just do." He looked at his younger Brother again, With pity he knows that when there older Brother his Twin Suskiyo, Wants something he gets it.<p>

"Yeah but he knows I don't want to get married yet why is he making me do it?" The younger Brother asked, Hoping his Older Brother had something good to say, Something that will make him understand.

"Because I said so." Was all Suskiyo said as he walked in the room, Making both of his Brother jump in fright of not sensing him until he was already in the room.

Takagaro looked at his Twin seeing the white suit now at A bit of blood splashed on it, And seeing the annoyance in his eyes on his emotionless face, With his usual frown slightly deepen, He knew somebody had annoyed his Twin. "Dermon go to your room I need to talked to Suskiyo for A bit." He commanded.

"S-sure." Dermon stuttered out, Before running to his room, He also show the look in his Oldest Bothers eyes.

Takagaro took A deep breath before releasing A. *Sigh.* "So Brother I take it things didn't go good with Tsurara Shirayuki? Tell me that's not her blood on your new suit?" Takagaro Asked, Hoping that is Brother had not just killed the Mother of the person that their Youngest Brother is about to marry.

"No things with will with Miss Shirayuki .. The blood is from some lowly Vampire who tried to attack me for money." Sushiyo stated, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Takagaro just looked at is emotionless Brother with another. *Sigh.* 'This is going to be A long year' He thought.

**(END.)**

**(A/N.)**  
><strong>Okay thanks for reading this I know this is really different then the Original I didn't mean for it to be this way it just kind of happened, I still hope you enjoyed it though? Please Review and let me know, And I know I made A lot of OCs and gave them A big part, The reason for that is because I have plans for them, I want to add some bigger plot then just (Mizore and Tsukune) falling in love I want to give it some drama action romance horror comedy fluff mystery, Etc etc etc. Will until next time. XD<strong>

**(11/17/2014)**

**By (Levi97100)**


End file.
